The end has no end
by Clewilan
Summary: Analepses, prolepses, ellipses: leur vie après le Hueco Mundo aura été chaotique.
1. Time is running out

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et les chansons des titres à leurs groupes respectifs __♥_

_Fanfiction dédiée à _Saidry_ puisque je l'avais finie pour son anniversaire, et à ma bêta _Hayaaateuh_, et à _Waders_, aussi x3 Si cela vous paraît court, c'est normal, chaque chapitre ne devait pas dépasser deux pages recto-verso sur un cahier, histoire de me forcer à écrire moins... En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**1. Time is running out**

_Muse_

* * *

- Tss, on peut pas faire confiance aux capitaines de toute façon. 

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Ikkaku eut un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est que tu ferais très peur dis-donc.

- Mais je vais te...

Yumichika soupira alors que Renji essayait d'étrangler son camarade.

- Je vous rappelle que vous devez être présentables pour demain, surtout toi Renji.

- Ah, merde, j'avais oublié.

- C'est vrai que ce genre de truc s'oublie facilement...

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?!

- Rah la la... Un rien vous distrait... Je vous signale qu'on est censés retrouver l'autre imbécile.

- Oh, de toute façon, Kuchiki finira bien par lui mettre la main dessus, non ? Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, remarque...

Ikkaku avait terminé sur un murmure comme s'il suffisait de mentionner le nom pour qu'un malheur leur tombe dessus, alors que Yumichika semblait réaliser quelque chose.

- Lui non plus il ne faut pas qu'il soit abîmé !

- On s'en fout nous après tout... Allez viens, on va fouiller la réserve du capitaine Kyôraku, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord si on boit avec lui. Tu viens Renji ?

-Ouais...

Ce soir il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Colline du Sôkyoku, un peu plus tard.

- Mais quel idiot. T'aurais pas pu trouver plus difficile d'accès comme cachette, imbécile ?!

De mauvaise humeur, une Shinigami pestait sans s'adresser à quelqu'un de visible. Non, celui à qui elle en voulait s'était planqué, le lâche.

Elle finit par atteindre l'entrée, voulut pousser la porte...

Qui resta close. La Shinigami lança quelques jurons que ne devrait pas prononcer une jeune fille et utilisa sans ménagement une boule de feu pour forcer le passage, bloqué par le seul sort que celui qu'elle cherchait avait jamais maîtrisé.

Avec une exaspération manifeste, elle franchit d'un pas vif l'antichambre, souleva la trappe et sauta dans la salle. La chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres ne lui aucun effet puisqu'elle se releva gracieusement... pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur et croiser les bras, mécontente.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, la prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup-là je te fais la peau, sale traître.

Il ne réagit pas. Mauvais.

- Désolé.

Des excuses. Très mauvais.

Rukia soupira et s'approcha du rocher où il était assis.

-Allez, pousse-toi.

Il s'exécuta -un peu réticent, c'était bon signe- pour lui faire de la place. On aurait presque pu croire que tout était plus ou moins redevenu comme avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Droit au but, on était bien loin de ce jour de juin où elle lui avait promis être patiente et attendre un geste de sa part, mais après tout ils n'avaient pas tenu leurs engagements...

- J'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux pas prendre des responsabilités pareilles ! Vous m'avez laissé un mois, mais je n'ai pas encore réalisé que j'étais _mort_, Rukia !

- D'abord, moi, je voulais qu'on te laisse plus de temps.

- Le choix, aussi, ça aurait été bien.

Elle balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.

- Excuse-moi mais tu es disons... assez qualifié pour ça et il fallait qu'on remplace les capitaines. Ensuite, je crois très franchement que tu seras bon.

Ichigo lui jeta un regard suspicieux et elle sourit, sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit un jour que tu voulais protéger tout le monde ? Devenir capitaine ne semble pas être le moyen le plus simple pour le faire ?

- Mouais.. Laisse-moi encore du temps pour y penser.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue, ne commence pas maintenant. Et puis évite d'arriver trente secondes avant la cérémonie, ça ferait tâche.

Rukia se leva et s'éloigna.

- Merci.

Il ne put voir son sourire car elle disparaissait déjà.

* * *

_ 75 ans plus tôt _

* * *

_- Aah, soupira Ichigo en s'effondrant sans dignité sur le lit._

_Rukia le suivit, c'est-à-dire qu'elle sauta de la fenêtre sur son ventre puis sur le plancher._

_- Aïeuh, chuis pas encore guéri..._

_- ... Tu es passé entre les mains du capitaine Uohana, arrête de jouer les malades._

_- Mouais. Et toi, ça va ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas, occupée à fouiller dans le placard. Intrigué, Ichigo se releva sur un coude._

_- Rukia ?_

_- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui._

_Là, c'était carrément louche._

_- Tu sais, tu devrais être super heureuse, la guerre est finie, le grand méchant est mort, la Soul Society est sauvée, et d'autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou non pas du tout ?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Oh, laisse tomber._

_- Ca m'éclaire beaucoup, surtout que tu n'as rien dit._

_- Je. Suis. Heureuse. Ca te va ?_

_- Très convaincant. Tu me caches quoi ?_

_- Rien du tout._

_- ..._

_De plus en plus suspicieux, il s'était levé et se tenait bras croisés devant Rukia qui détourna les yeux._

_- T'es vraiment pas douée pour les mensonges, imbécile._

_- ... Lâche-moi._

_- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

_- Je repars, définitivement, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! _

_Puis, réalisant qu'elle s'était emportée, Rukia s'excusa._

_- Oh. _

_Ce fut tout ce qu'Ichigo trouva à dire. _

_Rukia eut un sourire sans joie et continua de chercher ses affaires, lui comprenant_ qu'elle préparait ses valises

_- Depuis combien de temps..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Depuis combien de temps tu le savais ?_

_Rukia se mordit la lèvre, coupable._

_- Quand on est rentrés du Hueco Mundo._

_- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir._

_- C'est fait, maintenant._

_Elle quittait la chambre pour ne pas avoir à continuer une discussion qui n'arriverait de toute manière à rien mais il la retint par la manche._

_- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

_- Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Et parce que depuis le début j'ai commis des erreurs et que vouloir rester en serait une autre._

_- Alors tu vois tout ce qu'il s'est passé comme une erreur également ?_

_Il la lâcha, déçu; elle ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il la retienne encore._

_- Tu pars quand ?_

_- J'ai trois jours._

_Et Rukia sortit de la chambre sans l'avoir regardé une seule fois.

* * *

__Le soir tombait, l'heure du dîner approchait. Elle estima préférable de ne pas se joindre au repas de sa famille d'accueil et, assurée qu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à filer en douce._

_- Tu vas où comme ça ?_

_Surprise -elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver, elle trébucha et serait tombée de sa fenêtre s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée._

_- Tu m'en veux._

_C'était une constatation, mais il haussa les épaules en la tenant toujours pour éluder ce commentaire à peine murmuré._

_- Je vais faire en sorte que tu passes les trois meilleurs jours de ta vie._

_Elle sourit face à cet énoncé tout simple, détendue -et enfin rassurée._

_- Merci._


	2. Our time now

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et leurs chansons à leurs groupes respectifs._

_Chapitre dédié à _Tenshi259_ (bon courage pour les révisions!) et je n'ajoute rien de plus, à part mes excuses pour le long délai et mes remerciements à tous ceux qui lisent :D_

* * *

**2. Our time now**

_Plain White T's_

* * *

Ichigo commença à s'énerver quand il tomba sur un vingt-troisième cul-de-sac.

La Soul Society était un immense labyrinthe aux routes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Quand il était enfant, le seul moyen qu'il choisissait pour sortir d'un endroit pareil était de se frayer son propre chemin.

Il hésita un bref instant, sans savoir que des années plus tôt Zaraki Kenpachi ne s'était pas posé la question et avait démoli le mur devant lequel se tenait Ichigo.

Seul problème, Zangetsu était quelque part dans les quartiers qu'on lui avait attribué temporairement - et que de toute manière il aurait été incapable de retrouver. De plus, démolir le Sereitei ne serait sans doute pas bien vu, surtout par quelqu'un censé devenir capitaine quelques heures plus tard.

Et vu comme c'était parti, il allait être en retard à la cérémonie.

* * *

- Me dis pas que tu t'es _perdu_ ?!

Même après tout ce temps, Renji parvenait encore à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Oh, laisse-le.

Hinamori intervint avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais ouais, pourquoi ça ne devrait pas... C'est quoi toute cette agitation ?

- Le résultat de beaucoup de changements. Jamais encore il n'y a eut un tel remaniement dans la Soul Society... C'est une grande première aussi la plupart des officiers sont tous un peu paniqués.

En effet, tout le monde s'agitait, fébrile. Un murmure parcourut la foule comme une onde à la surface de l'eau.

- Déjà l'heure ? Je vous laisse, à tout de suite.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de partir. Ichigo et Renji la suivirent du regard, le rouquin se demandant par la même occasion où était bien passé une autre petite brune, qui aurait pu faire l'effort de venir avant la cérémonie puisque qu'il avait pris sa décision et était là.

Hisagi s'approcha.

- Yo.

- 'Lut.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air si angoissés que ça.

Renji haussa les épaules à la remarque d'Ichigo.

- Bah, c'est juste un changement de statut, c'est pas si phénoménal qu'on veut faire croire.

- T'es remplacé par qui d'ailleurs ?

- A la sixième division ? Arisawa. Aussi rapide que Shuuhei pour brûler les étapes.

Le sus-nommé eut un sourire avant de réaliser, quand la question arriva sur le tapis, qu'il avait complètement occulté le nom de son futur vice-capitaine à la neuvième division.

Ichigo, lui, réagit enfin.

- Tatsuki ?!

- Hu ? Ah, oui, c'est ça je crois. Mignonne, d'ailleurs.

Hisagi se réveilla à son tour.

- Ah ? Tu lui mets combien ?

Ichigo grogna alors que les deux Shinigamis commençaient un débat sur les attributs des éléments féminins de la Soul Society. Son calvaire fut de courte durée car on les conduisit dans la cour d'honneur du Sereitei.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir autant de monde. Vraiment pas.

Il lui était impossible de ne pas sentir les regards de _tous_ les Shinigamis du Gotei 13, et il avait une envie irrépressible de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, bien qu'on lui eu enjoint de se concentrer sur le discours des capitaines.

A quelques mètres, le groupe des officiers bientôt promus comme vice-capitaines patientait également.

Ichigo était prêt. Du moins se l'affirmait-il. Et de toute façon la réflexion n'avait pas lieu d'être, puisque que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais refusé. Il ne manquait qu'une chose dont l'absence le dérangeait.

- Eh, tu sais où est Rukia ?

Renji lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit ?

Il lui désigna le groupe voisin. Tatsuki qui lui fit un sourire, un parfait inconnu...

Ichigo ne put retenir un sursaut. Rukia avait le don d'arriver aux moments où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

* * *

_72 ans plus tôt._

* * *

_Où était ce fichu panneau ? Ichigo tournait en rond sur le campus dans l'espoir de trouver le bâtiment A. _

_Il finit par suivre discrètement un groupe d'étudiants qui semblaient connaître leur chemin. et déboucha dans le hall principal. Une foule de premières années s'entassait devant le mur où étaient affichés les informations salvatrices : horaires et salles de cours._

_Ichigo attendit que l'endroit se vide un peu avant de réussir à trouver les classes auxquelles il devait assister sur une des feuilles accrochées. Il sortit un bloc pour noter son emploi du temps, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas de quoi écrire._

_Le jeune homme étouffa un juron en se disant que décidément ce n'était pas sa journée._

_La fille qui se trouvait devant lui - il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'approcher plus car elle était trop petite pour l'empêcher de lire - parut remarquer son trouble et, toujours de dos, lui tendit un crayon ridicule avec un lapin au bout._

_Il maugréa un remerciement et s'empressa de consigner son emploi du temps car le hall se vidait, les cours commençant bientôt._

_Puis la montre d'Ichigo bipa frénétiquement (il avait réussi à négocier avec Ukitake pour que le truc qui hurlait à chaque apparition de Hollow soit plus discret)._

_Au même instant, le téléphone de la fille sonna._

_Ichigo s'arrêta. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences..._

_Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il l'aurait su tout de suite..._

_... Que c'était _elle_._

_- Tu vas rester à me regarder longtemps avec ces yeux de merlan frit ?_

_Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était plus fort que lui._

_Elle n'avait pas changé, depuis trois ans, et avait toujours cette lueur effrontée dans le regard._

_Il ne réagit qu'au moment où elle le fit sortir de son corps._

_- Hé !_

_- File._

_Rukia lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres également. Il s'exécuta - avait-il le choix ? - et revint aussi vite que possible._

_Rukia insista pour qu'il suive sa première journée de cours à l'université en déclarant que les questions se poseraient plus tard. Néanmoins, elle s'installa également dans l'amphithéâtre presque plein, poussant jusqu'à prendre des notes avec le fameux crayon - et Ichigo reconnut plus tard qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été attentif à ce que pouvait bien raconter le professeur..._

* * *

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_Les yeux clos, debout au somment du pont, Rukia profitait de la brise et des derniers rayons du soleil._

_- Pourquoi tu es là ?_

_- Oh, ça. On a encore quelques ennuis avec le Hueco Mundo alors ils m'ont envoyée au cas où._

_- Tu repars quand ?_

_- C'est si important ? Pas maintenant, Ichigo._

_- Carpe diem, hein..._

_- Carpe noctem, plutôt._

_Ichigo soupira alors que les étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel et dans les yeux de la jeune fille._

_Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent en un baiser aussi chaotique que celui qu'ils avaient échangé quand Rukia franchissait le Senkaimon quelques années plus tôt._

_Et ils devaient reconnaître que c'était toujours aussi délicieux._


	3. Steady as she goes

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et les chansons à leurs groupes respectifs (que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'ils font x3)_

_A tous ceux qui passent leurs exams, brevet, bac ou autre... Que faites-vous ici ? xDD (Allez les gars et les filles, m.rde !)_

_Merci de suivre, merci pour vos commentaires, merci d'être là, merci, merci, merci x3_

* * *

**3. Steady as she goes**

_The Raconteurs_

* * *

- Tu comptais me le cacher encore longtemps ?

Rukia grimaça, elle qui tenait à éviter Ichigo après la cérémonie et les félicitations d'une bonne moitié du Gotei 13. Il l'avait rattrapée et semblait un peu énervé.

- Bah, je me suis dit qu'après ça tu le saurais.

Ichigo ne répondit pas au sourire narquois de la jeune fille, la regardant plutôt avec des yeux noirs.

- Tu aimes toujours autant dissimuler des trucs importants.

Rukia soupira.

- Tu avais assez à faire avec tes propres problèmes... D'ailleur,s bravo, monsieur le capitaine de la cinquième division. Kurosaki-taichô, ça sonne pas mal.

- Arrête, Rukia.

Il aurait voulu un "pas de ça entre nous" mais ça faisait terriblement cliché et vraiment trop possessif...

- Non, désormais ce sera capitaine et vice-capitaine...

- Qu'est-ce ça change ?

- Beaucoup de choses.

Ichigo voulut lui demander la suite mais Matsumoto débarqua et prit Rukia par le bras avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Trouvée !

- Matsumoto-fukutaichô...

- Ah, _pas de ça entre nous_, Kuchiki, tu es dans la cour des grands maintenant ! Allez, t'as qu'à venir aussi, Arisawa !

Tatsuki qui venait de tourner dans leur direction s'arrêta, l'air de se demander si elle devait continuer ou repartir.

Matsumoto ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper et, entraînant Rukia qui n'avait pas tout compris, quitta Ichigo pour s'en aller avec les deux jeune filles.

Ichigo l'entendit parler un peu plus loin.

- Il est juste après, et je crois que le pauvre garçon en a besoin. Et, non, tu ne peux pas venir.

Shuuhei avait l'air passablement excédé quand il rejoignit Ichigo.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles se saoulent _entre filles_ ? Bon, allez, ramène-toi, on y va.

- Hein ? Où ?

- Dans la planque de Kyôraku, c'est exceptionnel ce soir.

* * *

- Je crois qu'elle m'évite.

Il ne savait s'il devait s'attendre à une réponse. Le nouveau vice-capitaine s'était effondré par terre, Kira s'était endormi, Kyôraku bavait en répétant "Nanao-chan" d'une façon assez inquiétante, et Ichigo était forcé de reconnaître qu'il était plutôt éméché.

Ikkaku le regarda par-dessus sa bouteille de saké.

- Tu parles de Kuchiki ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon capitaine ?

- Rendors-toi, Renji, c'est plus ton capitaine et il parle de la fille.

- Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Rukia ?

- A mon avis des choses pas racontables.

- Ouais, la question est de savoir : vous l'avez fait ou pas ?

Ichigo fixa Shuuhei avec des yeux ronds, ses joues prenant progressivement la couleur des cheveux de Renji -lequel s'étranglait avec sa boisson. Il avait presque un siècle, il n'aurait pas du réagir de cette manière...

- Eh bien...

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, semblant avoir retrouvé leur lucidité de façon très suspicieuse.

- Non...

- Sans blague ?! Nan, j'ai perdu le pari...

Yumichika rayonnait alors qu'Ikkaku, maussade, prit une autre bouteille - Ichigo ne préféra pas s'interroger sur ce qui était en jeu...

- Vous aviez parié sur... Rukia et moi ?

- Ouais mais bon vu que tu dis que c'est fini...

Ikkaku s'était levé, tentant visiblement de s'éloigner le plus possible de la cause de son malheur, suivi par Yumichika au sourire qui pouvait laisser entendre beaucoup de choses. Renji n'y prêta pas attention -il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes en jeu.

- Nan, je crois pas. Moi j'ai pas saisi ma chance mais toi tu peux encore.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Renji haussa les épaules.

- Pour elle. C'est tout, te fais pas d'illusions. Va la voir.

- C'est... compliqué.

- Vous êtes compliqués.

* * *

_75 ans plus tôt._

* * *

_Il remercia une dernière fois Chad et les autres de l'avoir aidé pour son organiser sa crémaillère, et referma la porte avec un gros soupir. _

_Surtout quand il vit l'état de son appartement._

_Ichigo envisagea un instant de tout laisser en plan -il était trois heures du matin- mais il savait pertinemment que le lendemain -ou plutôt les heures suivantes- il aurait la flemme. Il décida de profiter de 'énergie qu'il lui restait - le punch d'Inoue était sans doute responsable, Ichigo savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y goûter- et commença à ranger la pièce principale._

* * *

_- Hey._

_Ichigo eut un sourire mais ne se retourna pas._

_- T'arrives après la bataille, tu sais ?_

_- Je vois ça. Une tornade est passée, pourtant je croyais que la météo prévoyait un temps clément..._

_- Tu es venue uniquement pour faire des commentaires ou...?_

_- Oh, non, pas que __pour ça. _

_Rukia s'installa tranquillement sur le sofa, récupérant un verre par miracle inutilisé. Le saladier gigantesque où restait encore le cocktail d'Inoue était posé à côté, mais elle préféra dans le doute se rabattre sur autre chose. Ichigo déposa ce qu'il tenait sur une table, s'interrogeant quand elle lui tendit un verre et leva le sien._

_- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de plus d'alcool dans le sang, loin de là, et que je ne devrais t'encourager, mais je tiens à t'annoncer la nouvelle avant que ce ne soit officiel._

_- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de plus petit que toi ?_

_Rukia lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras._

_- J'te déteste. Et puis d'abord il y a le capitaine Hitsugaya... Enfin, je repars si tu préfères._

_Elle s'était levée par défi mais il leva les yeux au ciel et la fit se rasseoir. _

_- Toujours aussi susceptible, hein ?_

_- Cause toujours, môssieur "je frime car j'ai vingt-cinq ans". Je suis toujours la plus mature._

_- C'est ça, ouais. Crache le morceau maintenant, imbécile._

_Rukia le regarda une seconde, semblant juger s'il le méritait ou non._

_- En fait, nan._

_- ... Tu te fiches de moi._

_- Oh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler. J'aurais pu être là uniquement pour prendre de tes nouvelles, tu sais._

_- Tu ne viendrais pas pour des motifs aussi futiles._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?_

_- Je commence à te connaître, idiote._

_Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Rukia qui pourtant ne répondit pas. Ichigo attendit qu'elle trouve la bonne formulation : il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils pour se rendre compte qu'elle vouait dire quelque chose d'important._

_- La Soul Society a terminé le ...nettoyage du Hueco Mundo. Il restera toujours des Hollows, bien sûr, mais plus aucun risque d'avoir des Arrancars sur le retour._

_- Bonne nouvelle. Je dois t'adresser mes félicitations ?_

_Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait l'air exténué -elle avait du participer à la dernière expédition- mais elle se contenant de hocher la tête, avec ce sourire faux dont elle se servait au lycée et qu'il se rappelait parfaitement bien._

_- Sans doute. _

_- En même temps, vu tous les ennuis que tu leur a créés... Je doute qu'ils t'offrent une médaille. Je pourrais peut-être tenter le coup, remarque._

_- Ichigo... _

_- Quoi, je peux pas espérer ?_

_- Ce coup-là, c'est vraiment fini._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- On va sortir de ta vie. Ils ont décidé de te laisser tes pouvoirs mais normalement tu n'auras pas à te soucier ni des Hollows ni de nous._

_Il y eut un silence, le temps qu'il réalise ce que Rukia venait de dire._

_- Je suppose que tu fait partie du "nous", hein. Quand la Soul Society arrêta-elle de décider pour les autres ?_

_- Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? On ne nous laisse pas choisir, tu peux comprendre ?_

_Elle se leva pour partir, estimant la discussion close, car cette fois Ichigo ne l'arrêta pas._

_- On a toujours le choix, Rukia._


	4. I'm not sorry

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et les chansons à leurs groupes respectifs._

_C'était hier, mais on dira que je poste pour "l'anniversaire" d'Ichigo xD Pardon pour le retard, vraiment. Mais un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, je vous aime, les gens ! :D_

_(J'ose: mini-dédicace de chapitre à Hayatouh x3)_

* * *

**4. I'm not sorry**

_The Pigeon Detectives_

* * *

Quelque part dans le Sereitei – Ichigo ne savait toujours pas où – une cloche sonna, et il décréta qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Deux mois qu'il avait pris ses fonctions, et il avait l'impression que la pile de papiers à remplir qui envahissait son bureau ne diminuait pas, et ce malgré l'aide d'Hinamori qui non seulement se chargeait de son propre travail à la perfection, mais aidait en plus son capitaine...

Avec le sentiment d'abandonner son poste, Ichigo sortit des bureaux de la cinquième division pour échapper au confinement de son office. Il avait passé la journée à des tâches administratives et regrettait de ne pas avoir participé à l'entraînement de sa division – voir les petits nouveaux l'attaquer tous en même temps avec autant d'espoir était assez amusant.

La fin de journée était calme, presque paresseuse. Ichigo marcha sans but et ne croisa que de rares personnes. Hinamori était à la « réunion de l'association des femmes Shinigamis » et il ne savait toujours pas où l'intérêt d'y aller. Il avait avouer qu'Ichigo avait été sacrément échaudé quand Renji l'avait traîné à l'assemblée des capitaines et vices-capitaines masculins. En entendant le but de la séance, il comprit l'absence de Byakuya, Tôshirô et du barge de la douzième qui ne venaient jamais. L'ordre du jour était « comment s'infiltrer dans les vestiaires des filles de la Soul Society ». Le rouquin se demanda vaguement de quoi pouvaient bien parler les éléments féminins du Sereitei...

Avec un soupir, il rebroussait chemin quand il croisa Rukia après un virage.

- Oh. Bonsoir.

Surprise, elle amorça ce qu'Ichigo devinait être un demi-tour. Il tendit involontairement le bras pour la retenir, mais réalisant son geste, préféra ne pas la fâcher tout de suite et ne pas poser les questions qu'elle éviterait de toute façon.

- Salut. Est-ce que ..

Elle le regardait l'air de penser « qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? ».

Lui qui trouvait que c'était une relative bonne entrée en matière ...

- Est-ce que tu veux venir t'entraîner avec moi ? Ca fait trois jours que je fais de la paperasse et...

Et il estima qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

Rukia fronça les sourcils mais quand elle partit à la treizième division pour avoir l'accord ou non du capitaine Ukitake, et que ce dernier la poussa littéralement dans les bras d'Ichigo , elle finit par accepter.

* * *

- T'as pas perdu la main, on dirait.

- Déçue, hein ?

Elle eut un sourire alors que sabres toujours sortis ils s'accordaient une trêve, un peu essoufflés. L'insigne de Rukia et le haori d'Ichigo étaient abandonnés dans un coin, et la jeune fille se persuadait que c'était à cause de l'adrénaline qu'elle avait cédé au tutoiement. Elle qui voulait garder ses distances...

- Bon, allez, je mène toujours, tu ne veux vraiment pas ta revanche ?

Il avait son petit narquois et elle fut aussitôt piquée au vif. Se redressant, elle se prépara pour un nouvel assaut.

- _Mae, Sode No Shirayuki._

Signal du départ pour Ichigo qui s'élança vers elle. Rukia esquiva, et tenta une contre-attaque aussitôt parée.

- Quand cesserons-nous de jouer au chat et à la souris ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'il avait percé sa garde au moment où il lui murmurait sa question qui ne touchait pas seulement leur constante course-poursuite au cours de cet entraînement.

_- Some no mai, tsukishira._

Ce fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille. Ichigo, surpris, perdit l'avantage, et dut admettre la défaite quand il sentit la lame blanche sur sa gorge. Il pouvait presque voir le sourire de Rukia.

- Terminé pour ce soir, même si le soleil doit être couché depuis longtemps.

Elle récupéra son insigne de vice-capitaine et il l'aida à l'accrocher, bien que cela représente un retour à la normale. Il attendit d'avoir terminé le nœud pour une autre demande.

- J'aurais une réponse ?

Elle dégagea son bras.

- Non.

Aucun d'eux ne dormit cette nuit-là.

* * *

_50 ans plus tôt._

* * *

_Ichigo s'étonna d'entendre un léger "toc-toc" à la porte d'entrée, surtout à cette heure. Puis il reconnut son visiteur et fut d'autant plus surpris..._

_Il ouvrit la porte, constatant tout de suite que Rukia n'avait pas pris la peine d'utiliser un gigai._

_- La Soul Society a décidément une drôle de manière de tenir ses promesses. Et depuis quand tu frappes aux portes ?_

_- Depuis que je ne m'attarde pas._

_- Je commence à être habitué, maintenant... Bon, rentre, j'ai pas envie que le voisinage croie que je suis timbré parce que je parle tout seul devant chez moi. Ou s'il te voient qu'ils soient persuadé que j'ai une maîtresse, mineure en plus._

_Elle eut un sourire, reconnaissant qu'elle ne faisait pas exactement ses deux siècles. On aurait presque pu croire que tout redevenait comme avant, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'en était rien._

* * *

_- Je peux ?_

_Ichigo acquiesça et Rukia saisit un cliché, parmi la multitude affichée dans le couloir, sur lequel se trouvaient une femme et une petite fille, souriantes et visiblement heureuses._

_- Elles sont là ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger._

_- Miwako est chez son père et donc Ashiya en a profité pour dîner "entre copines". Et si tu poses la question, non elle n'est pas de moi et ça ne change rien._

_- T'ai-je déjà jugé ?_

_Ichigo haussa les épaules alors que Rukia raccrochait la photographie._

_- Les gens changent. Enfin, pour toi c'est pas vraiment pareil._

_- Si tu le dis. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce cheveu blanc ?_

_- Très drôle. Il faut dire aussi que depuis la dernière fois que tu es venue... Que me vaut cette visite, puisqu'on parle de temps qui passe ? La Soul Society veut de renouer avec ceux dont elle ne voulait plus ?_

_Il souriait à moitié alors qu'il servait un thé à Rukia qui en profita pour se lancer dans une étude détaillée du fond de sa tasse. Ichigo secoua la tête._

_- J'ai raison en plus._

_- Pas exactement. Mais..._

_- Mais en gros, oui, si on enlève votre langage fleuri._

_Elle décida de le couper avant que la situation ne s'envenime._

_- Des... exclus de la Soul Society ont décidé d'avoir leur vengeance. C'est pour ça que-_

_- Que vous allez vérifier si je ne prévois quelque chose. Désolé de te -de vous décevoir. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyée, ils se sont dit que si jamais je montrais les premiers signes d'une folie meurtrière je ne commencerais pas par toi, hein... Ils se rendent compte que c'est entièrement de leur faute, cette situation ?_

_- Arrête. Je suis là parce que je te connais et que je suis censée faciliter la communication. Mais j'avais raison en pensant que ce serait tout le contraire._

_Rukia terminait calmement son thé, presque détachée._

_Goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase._

_- Tu as vu la façon dont tu prends ça ? Ce qui s'est passé n'a aucune importance, tu déclares même que c'est une erreur, et tu débarques somme une fleur des années plus tard. Je ne te savais pas si hypocrite !_

_- J'ai découvert que j'arrivais à me mentir très facilement._

_- Écoute, tu ne peux pas disparaître du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles et repointer comme ça. J'ai..._

_- Tu as ta vie et j'en suis parfaitement consciente. J'ai choisi de venir pour voir comment tu allais..._

_Elle rinça sa tasse dans l'évier pour éviter le nettoyage à son hôte, avant de langer un regard circulaire au rez-de-chaussée, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter désormais. Ichigo crut distinguer une once de regret dans ses yeux violets mais oublia vite l'idée improbable._

_- ... Mais je crois que j'ai eu tort. Prend soin des filles._

_Elle grimpa sur le rebord le fenêtre, comme elle avait pris l'habitude, et il la suivit du regard, sans pour autant estimer qu'il devait s'excuser._

_Rukia lui sourit une dernière fois puis partit; et Ichigo sut instinctivement qu'il ne la reverrait plus, de moins dans cette vie._


	5. It's not over yet

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et les chansons à leurs groupes respectifs._

_Angie et le docteur Stiles appartiennent à Altus - on ne se refait pas, j'aime Trauma Center - et la citation vers la fin du texte appartient à ce cher Shakespeare (Roméo et Juliette, Acte V, scène 3) - et pour les fans, elle est aussi dans Tentation de S. Meyer, là où je l'ai trouvée._

_Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucune excuse, on peut même dire que j'avais complètement oublié qu'il me restait ce dernier chapitre à poster. Je suis vraiment désolée, en espérant vous revoir quand même pour l'épilogue..._

_Bien à vous, votre dévouée Clewilan :3_

* * *

**5. It's not over yet**

_The Klaxons_

* * *

Les jours s'égrenaient avec une lenteur maladive, se ressemblant tous.

Ichigo avait l'impression douloureuse d'avoir troqué la vie plus palpitante d'un Shinigami normal contre un vulgaire travail de bureau. Aussi pesant que l'air qui alourdissait l'atmosphère : on n'attendait que l'orage salvateur qui crèverait ces jours d'été.

Il soupira avant de s'étirer sous le regard amusé d'Hinamori.

- Dire qu'en plus que je suis censé m'exercer au kidô ce soir. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider?

- Je ne dirais pas non, mais il vaudrait mieux vous adresser à une autre personne.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es la plus forte dans ce domaine.

Hinamori eut un sourire, flattée mais sincère.

- Il me reste des dossiers à régler ici, et puis, quelqu'un à égalé ma note -la meilleure depuis des siècles, sans exagérer- à l'examen. C'était Kuchiki Rukia...

Elle remarqua l'air désemparé de son capitaine et secoua la tête.

- Capitaine Kurosaki. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre porté par des illusions et je ne le souhaite à personne. Croire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai est terrible, c'est pourquoi il ne faut jamais que le doute subsiste et que l'on doit parler pour démêler la vérité des mensonges. Et parfois, on dit des mots que l'on ne pense pas en croyant bien faire. Allez, partez avant de commencer à écrire n'importe.

Ichigo ne put qu'apprécier la subtilité de la jeune femme qui le chassait gentiment d'un geste de la main.

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses pas l'auraient mené encore une fois jusqu'au Sôkyoku. A croire que c'était le seul endroit vraiment familier pour lui à la Soul Society. Chargé de souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Yoruichi, Byakuya, Aizen.

Rukia.

Ichigo ignorait si le prénom était sorti de ses lèvres. Toujours était-il qu'elle se trouvait là-haut, sur ce qu'il restait de la poutre qu'il avait détruite, des années -des siècles ?- plus tôt.

Il hésita un instant, ne sachant toujours pas où ils en étaient. Mais l'envie de mettre les choses au point fut la plus forte - malgré ses dires, il ne pouvait plus supporter la situation.

Quitte à rompre définitivement. Au moins il serait fixés.

- Salut.

Rukia sursauta alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... Que faites-vous ici, Kurosaki-taichô ?

Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration.

- Écoute, je sais très bien que tu veux garder tes distances, mais je veux te parler. Te demander ce qui a changé entre nous. Espérer ne pas te voir partir tout de suite. Parce que je voudrais que tu me donnes les réponses. S'il te plaît, Rukia.

- Tu ne voulais plus me voir et je le comprends parfaitement.

Elle avait l'air de trouver cela logique. Et il se prit à espérer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle le regardait enfin dans les yeux.

Presque comme si ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

- C'est toi qui es partie, pourtant.

- Oui. Et comme une idiote, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi. Je devais sortir de ta vie, Ichigo. Il le fallait, car je n'aurais jamais dû en faire partie. Je regrette de t'avoir causé autant d'ennuis. Je suis responsable de tout ce qui t'est arrivé, alors à défaut de pouvoir remettre les choses comme avant, je devais au moins te laisser avoir une vie normale. Je suis désolée.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit quand ils t'ont fait revenir. Parce que tu croyais me rendre service...

S'il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça ridicule.

- C'est pour la même raison qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se rapproche pas. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, tu sais ? Surtout que je ne suis jamais parvenue à m'éloigner complètement...

- Rukia... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, comment je pourrais être en colère ? Au contraire, tu ne pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissant.

Elle eut un sourire, comme une mère devant son enfant qui raconte des bêtises.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, avant que je...

- Ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais énervé, mais les décisions de la Soul Society. Enfin, peut-être un petit peu mais j'aurais compris, si tu avais pris la peine de m'expliquer.

Réalisant enfin, elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Nous sommes deux imbéciles.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer ?

- Pourquoi recommencer ? Le début n'était pas si mal...

Ichigo se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Rukia lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule quand ils se séparèrent.

- Tu demandes la permission avant de faire ça !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait presque oublié. Presque.

- Très bien. Kuchiki Rukia, puis-je t'embrasser ?

En guise de réponse, elle sourit et attira Ichigo vers elle.

Les autres explications viendraient plus tard. Ils savaient qu'ils leur restait beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils avaient le temps.

- C'est bon de te retrouver.

Ils se demandaient toujours comment ils avaient supporté l'absence de l'autre durant toutes ces années.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

* * *

_- Kurosaki-san, je vous apporte votre dîner !_

_- Laissez-moi deviner. La même chose que mardi dernier ?_

_Angie leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il l'accueillait malgré sa remarque avec un grand sourire. L'infirmière posa le plateau à côté du lit et vérifia les résultats de son patient._

_- Parfait, si le docteurs Stiles est d'accord, vous pourrez sortir demain._

_- J'y compte bien._

_- Pourquoi, ma compagnie n'est pas assez agréable peut-être ?_

_Elle prit un air offusqué qui ne trompait personne._

_- Non, c'est juste que je connais l'ancien directeur de cet hôpital..._

_- Et alors ? Raison de plus pour apprécier l'endroit._

_- Au contraire..._

_Ichigo soupira en préférant ne pas imaginer la réaction d'Ishida s'il voyait son meilleur ennemi dans un des services de l'hôpital qu'il avait dirigé..._

_- Tant pis, En tous cas, je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Vous êtes l'un des patients les plus charmants que j'ai eu à soigner._

_- Vous dites la même chose à tout le monde, non ? Mais c'est réciproque._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel en reposant le dossier._

_- Reamrque, avec la santé que vous avez recouvrée, __vous tenez plus du jeune homme, je doute donc que nous nous revoyions. On va encore vous retrouver à plusieurs fêtes de famille !_

_Il sourit de nouveau, comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'infirmière ignorait._

_- On verra. Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons, après tout. Vous pourriez ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il vous plaît ?_

_Angie suivit le regard d'Ichigo qui observait le coucher de soleil et ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules._

_- Pas longtemps, alors. Je reviens dans dix minutes, d'accord ?_

_Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand il l'arrêta._

_- Angie. Merci pour tout._

_Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il lui disait adieu._

* * *

_- J'ai préféré te faciliter le chemin._

_- C'est trop d'honneur._

_Rukia s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte à son intention._

_- Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? Pour vous intéresser à un vieux débris comme moi, il doit s'être passé un évènement grave. Renji a réalisé que ses tatouages étaient indélébiles ?_

_- Ichigo…_

_La jeune fille qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre eut un sourire douloureux qui fit tiquer Ichigo. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom ?_

_Puis il comprit. Sensation étrange, cette réalisation : l'inéluctable allait survenir._

_- Je vois… Combien de temps il me reste ? Plus beaucoup, si tu es là._

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire._

_- Comment non plus ?_

_Rukia secoua doucement la tête et il leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Bah, de toute façon le choix est limité. Pourquoi c'est toi qui es venue ?_

_- Va savoir ; je t'assure que c'est le hasard…_

_- Le fait qu'on soit exactement le même jour que celui où tu m'as donné tes pouvoirs est aussi une coïncidence._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ces choses-là, tu sais._

_Elle voulait dévier la conversation pour ne pas avoir à repenser que ce jour qui avait changé leur vie à tous les deux était encore trop présent dans leur esprit, comme un rappel de ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés, et de ce qui serait arrivé s'ils avaient pris une autre décision des années plus tôt._

_Comme pour enfoncer le clou, Ichigo lui fit signe d'approcher._

_- Il y avait une chose que je voulais te dire, au moins dans cette vie : " _La mort, qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine, n'étend pas son empire encore sur ta beauté " _…_

_- Imbécile, tu crois que c'est le moment de citer du Shakespeare ?_

_Il la vit frotter son œil, chassant une larme qui scintilla dans le crépuscule._

_- Imbécile, tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça ? On se voit juste après, ça ne change rien._

_Rukia le regarda une brève seconde – peut-être que cela aurait suffi à lui faire croire que tout pouvait encore survenir. Mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était que du conditionnel. Et n'en était que plus désolée, car ils n'y pouvaient rien – du moins se l'affirmait-elle._

_- Rien ne sera comme avant. _

_Quand elle fit sortir pour la dernière fois –et définitivement– Ichigo de son corps, à cause d'une rupture d'anévrisme imprévue car aucune IRM n'avait été faite, Rukia préféra ne lui donner aucune explication en plaçant la garde de Sode no Shirayuki sur le front de l'éternel adolescent qu'il choisirait sans doute de rester._

_C'était assurément plus simple comme ça._

_Quand l'infirmière retourna dans la chambre 215, elle ne vit qu'un papillon noir s'envoler par la fenêtre._

* * *


	6. The end as no end

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et les chansons à leurs groupes respectifs._

_Ce matin, ils ont passé la chanson à la radio - juste après avoir annoncé que Mc Cain avait été élu, ah ah, qu'ils sont drôles sur le Mouv'. Je me suis dit que c'était un signe, donc voilà l'épilogue de ce que je considère comme mon projet le plus abouti ( c'est dire xD ) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tous vos magnifiques commentaires, et je vous remercie vraiment pour m'avoir accompagnée ! Je vous aime ! -Clewi x3_

* * *

**+ ∞. The end has no end**

_The Strokes_

_

* * *

_

_Quelques années plus tard..._

* * *

La jeune fille sortit du bois où elle avait l'impression d'être restée des années. D'autres étudiants de l'Académie étaient déjà là, arrivés avant elle mais tout aussi exténués.

Elle s'inclina devant la vice-capitaine de la quatorzième division, instaurée depuis quelques années dans le seul but de la formation des Shinigami et donc responsable, entre autres, du séjour pratique dans le monde réel. La femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire pour la féliciter.

- Tu es la neuvième. Je suis fière de toi, Izumi.

- Merci beaucoup.

Soulagée, la jeune fille poussa un soupir et allait s'asseoir quand un de ses camarades la rejoignit.

- Eh, Izumi, alors t'as réussi l'examen ? Incroyable !

- Je ne suis pas aussi incompétente que tu pourrais croire, Shibata, espèce d'andouille. Et je peux en dire autant de toi, tu t'es pas perdu ?!

Ils continuaient de se disputer quand un autre garçon débarqua en courant à l'orée du bois, son uniforme déchiré.

- Au secours ! Des... Ils.. arrivent !

La femme s'était déjà levée. Elle fit signe à Shibata et Izumi, les plus près, de s'occuper du nouvel arrivant visiblement en état de choc, et sortit son sabre: derrière les arbres, des silhouettes peu engageantes faisaient leur apparition.

- Ca fait vraiment beaucoup de Hollows...

- Tais-toi et regarde.

Shibata, confiant, fit taire son amie. La vice-capitaine avait engagé le combat, un long ruban blanc ondulant derrière elle. Concentrée pour protéger les futurs Shinigami dont elle était responsable, elle ne vit pas l'un des Hollows s'approcher.

Alors que le groupe d'étudiants hurlait, une lame gigantesque fit disparaître le monstre.

Le combat s'acheva très rapidement, la femme mettant un point d'honneur à tuer plus de Hollows que l'homme qui venait de la rejoindre, amenant avec lui le reste des élèves.

- Faut toujours que je sois derrière toi, pas vrai ?

- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seule. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois tu te sens obligé d'intervenir. Regarde le dernier repas avec Nii-sama.

- Je ne suis pas responsable, ok ? Et puis c'est toi qui - eh, salut Shibata !

Les élèves qui suivaient avec effarement la dispute entre les deux gradés de la quatorzième division furent encore plus surpris en voyant le capitaine s'adresser à un étudiant comme s'il le connaissait. Quand il s'éloigna pour ouvrir le portail sur le monde réel, tous affluèrent près du garçon qui dut se justifier.

- Kurosaki-taichô et Kuchiki-fukutaichô m'ont envoyé ici quand je suis mort...

- C'est Kurosaki-fukutaichô maintenant !

Rukia s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était venue, un grand sourire aux lèvres après sa remarque. Ichigo, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'en rajouter.

- Tu comptes m'empêcher de le répéter ? Kurosaki Rukia, je trouve que ça rend bien alors méfie-toi avant que je ne croies que tu regrettes.

Elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée et, sachant pertinemment que la fin de leur petit jeu ne rentrait pas dans des rapports purement professionnels, Ichigo préféra détourner l'attention sur le portail désormais ouvert.

- Bon, je sais que six mois dans le monde réel peuvent vous faire penser à des vacances mais c'est une mission désormais obligatoire dans votre formation. Alors soyez sérieux, même si en plus de nous des membres de la division sont là en cas de besoin...

Tout son discours soigneusement préparé fut ponctué par les commentaires sarcastiques de Rukia qui y prenait vraisemblablement du plaisir. Ichigo se vexa.

- Quand on sait pas ouvrir une brique de jus même après plusieurs siècles, on se tait, idiote.

- Crétin.

Izumi se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Shibata eut un sourire mais ce fut une petite rouquine qui fournit la réponse.

- Oh oui... Et j'en sais quelque chose. Ce sont mes parents...

Lesquels ouvrirent la marche pour un nouveau semestre dans le monde réel, assurés que le placard de leur appartement était assez grand pour deux.


End file.
